warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:InuKago/Archive 3
Re: I'll consider it, although I have an issue with your new Mapleface one thing she cannot be carrying the gene for smoke because it's dominant gene, she would have to be showing it in order for her to be carrying it. And I'll try and do the set when I have time. 17:42, January 8, 2016 (UTC)Ospreypaw Re: I've already got the cats for Minnow picked out, so I'm sorry about that. Also I'd like to bring up Scarletflight actually. On her page it states that she has a 'has a fear that her dear friend has lost nearly all his lives'. I'd like you to change that as no one knows how many lives he has lost. The only cats is Magpiestar himself, and likely Cranefeather. So I'd like that to stop actually. He has the Clan beleive he as pretty much all of them, since most of his deaths have been in private, or to a couple cats. At most, Scarlet would know he's lost one. Also where those the questions you asked, or were there more? 23:57 Mon Jan 11 Was I meant to be? I don't recall you asking me. 00:03 Tue Jan 12 I don't beleive I ever agreed to do them, but I can eventually. If you're willing to wait. I'm currently working on a series of watercolours pictures, so yeah, there may be a wait. 00:10 Tue Jan 12 I tried but there seems to be some sort of temperamental thing between my PC and Wikia Chat. Sorry mate. 02:02 Tue Jan 12 No, I would much rather have her become non-existent and have her name removed from any remaining pages. Sorry. 02:55 Tue Jan 12 Maybe when Magpie makes an announcement to the Clan he is stepping down? Like shortly after that maybe? Also with Thunder and Fly, same deal. Once I'm done with Magpiestar's main plot, it'll be easier I reckon. 05:50 Tue Jan 12 Alright I'd like that, I left a message on your skype about it if you want to check. 20:45 Tue Jan 12 Err, I don't really know if that's even gonna happen anymore?? And sorry Mink, you have /way/ to many characters right now, I think I'll keep her/him. Kasara feel the burn. 20:56, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Mink, I know I'm not an admin or anything, but my lord can you maybe put like half of your cats up for adoption or something?? You have 165, and that's like - /way/// to many... not trying to be rude, it's just the truth. Kasara feel the burn. 22:59, January 12, 2016 (UTC) I'll have to think about that, because I don't know who'll be Minnow's first deputy. So we'll see. 23:33 Tue Jan 12 If anything, if he becomes the next deputy it would be better if it was rogues or something that got him. Not another Clan, because it'd be better if for a while the Clans maybe just stuck to their territories? After all its the middle of leaf-bare and prey is scarce, so maybe a couple rogues might have trespassed and he runs into them? I don't know, but that's a suggestion in case you were making another Clan attack. 23:43 Tue Jan 12 No worries mate, glad I could help! Also what was the idea you had for a plot or something for FCRW? Maybe just message me over there if possible? 23:45 Tue Jan 12 Seriously? I was just checking out this site out, mainly from curiosity. But I couldn't help but notice that you have blatantly copied and pasted from multiple wikia sites. Including this one, and this one. I'd like to assume you have some form of permission from this site, but from mine I don't recall allowing you to copy, word for word, my project pages. I would like it to be removed, and would also suggest you removing any other copied and pasted pages to avoid future conflict from he admins. I also have my suspicions about my characters being copied such as Spiderstorm/star. Because there are many claims of you having stolen character beforehand, and you have in fact stolen once of mine once before (Cinderpaw/sky from BotC). This claim is against Ravencloud on WitF, being a copy of Spiderstorm/star. The fact they both share almost the exact same description (save for a missing eye). And my initial impression of her was that she was in fact almost a carbon copy of Spider with her personality and parts of her history. Though this might all be a part me being a little paranoid, and just drawing conclusions. I would either like an explanation, or this issue to be fixed. In fact, I'd much prefer both these issues to be resolved. Thanks, 00:41 Wed Jan 13 s-ja re i assumed you were gonna do it since you took her back, but idc [: Raven :] 23:07, January 13, 2016 (UTC) idrc what happens, just know that if i end up doing it i'm really busy with theatre and it'll be a while before it's finished [: Raven :] 23:19, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: She can crush on him all she wants, but he'll never return those feelings considering that she is old enough to be his daughter and will find it extremely unconfortable. Plus, yes I do have plans for him. 23:13, January 13, 2016 (UTC)Ospreypaw sure, but it'd probably be a long while, maybe when Igneous is a warrior. 03:08, January 14, 2016 (UTC) He's short hair. Also I'd strongly suggest looking at the warrior for reference for colors, shading tint and the texture on the black. 22:15 Thu Jan 14 I mean I have Burnetfur if you still want Thundershade to have a SuC mate. Plus, it'll give me a chance to use him more. 22:30, January 14, 2016 (UTC)Ospreypaw Re: I suppose I could. What did you have in mind? If it's for personal usage, I can do that, but I wouldn't feel comfortable making one for a character you RP to post for approval. Well, alright then. It'll need to be later on, though, as I'm leaving within the half-hour and then I'll be busy most of the day. If you could link me to everything that I'll need to know (chararts to match, if there are any, or life images) and the correct article, I can get on it. Re: Yeah sure :o ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 14:28, January 15, 2016 (UTC) That sounds cool, but just a warning that I don't want Wrenflight to have kits. ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 14:36, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Ah alright; the kits would've probably been borne by now. xD ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 14:40, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Ye Reed is still alive and well. :D ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 14:46, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Join.me? why? O.o ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 15:00, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I will allow a join.me session for charart lessons only, otherwise I'm quite uncomfortable with people looking at my screen. ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 15:03, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Ohhh ok I'm sorry about the confusion ^^; if you don't mind, sure ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 15:07, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Alright I'll do them, and go ahead if you want. Also, as a reminder, you cannot have Whinchatstorm as a leader because one of the things taken away was your lead after Diablo.'s, so that means that you cannot have a lead in suc after Beau at all. You're free to have one after Minnowstar's successor, but not as minnow's successor in general. 23:04 Fri Jan 15 Re Nah, I'm too busy right now to have time to do requests, sorry! 00:32, January 16, 2016 (UTC) hey! just letting you know, silvermoon is jadekit's mentor now c: 00:48, January 20, 2016 (UTC) idk, she just held the ceremony, soo. 00:54, January 20, 2016 (UTC) really don't remember that, but idc, change it. 00:59, January 20, 2016 (UTC) re: I'm not but I guess so, can you possibly link me to the blanks and whatever you're asking me to do? 17:49, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Re; Chat lol sure my phone wasn't working yesterday that's why i couldn't reply --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 18:12, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey, could Petalpaw and Privetpaw have some sort of friendship, petal's rlly got nothing much to doand no friends so --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 23:50, January 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Yeah, that will be fine, although Ratwhisker will most likely continue his relationship with Gingershade during that time.Meerkatpaw (talk) 21:51, January 21, 2016 (UTC) re Sure, but they have to be a brown ticked tabby, with or without white. They won't be born for a month or two... Make sure to cut down your cats by then, bc you have quite a few pal 00:41, 01/22/2016 Re: Alright, so the plan is that Ospreystorm will be Minnow's first deputy correct? He dies if I remember correctly, so then Flame is going to have Minnow's successor and then when it comes to a point in time, you'll like have to ask them about Poplar. Since I won't really be in charge of SummerClan anymore. 01:18 Fri Jan 22 erm, i'm not really sure. I was talking with Beau and after you become the next leader with the cat Beau's gonna pick, I was going to have Dawn be picked as deputy if that's ok? I mean, Beau said she's okay with it so 01:25, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ahh yeah, i guess that's okay. though it'll be probably be awhile that she's leader if that's ok 01:29, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ye, that's fine. 01:33, January 22, 2016 (UTC) hey you, do you have any toms that could possibly be midnight's mate? if not, i'll make one of my own c: 01:38, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ahh that's okay. i'll just make one for him then and maybe in the future they can break up or one can die or something? and then junco can maybe become her mate. 01:47, January 22, 2016 (UTC) srry, silvermoon is a she-cat. and i don't plan for her to have a mate until she almost dies. 02:02, January 22, 2016 (UTC) idk man. i'll think bout it 02:08, January 22, 2016 (UTC) skype Did you see my skype message? It's semi important so if you cannot check it rn I can tell you on chat or here or something. 02:31 Fri Jan 22 i'm not going to join any new wikis for a while now, sorry. 15:16, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I dont remember ive had it saved for a few months 15:58, 01/22/2016 I can do a join.me, but if it's with pixlr, I probably won't be able to. I mainly use GIMP, and it's harder for me to use Pixlr because it doesn't work at all the way I use it as on there. 17:15, January 22, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/815-307-613 17:16, January 22, 2016 (UTC) well, redclaw is severely loyal, so unless she's in ac or the new autumn, it'll most likely be a no, sorry D: 18:06, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ye sure then. 18:13, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ye sure 18:16, January 22, 2016 (UTC) would you mind if i made echopaw's mentor flamespirit? ----DOVE -I’m using this ironically 18:09, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Rache & Isla Plot So, we gonna get on with it? Just wondering, cus' I've been wanting to do it for awhile. 19:01, January 24, 2016 (UTC) sure, I'll start her now ^^ --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 18:01, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Aight. You post first? 21:07, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Ye May I have whitestorm back? She's important to me yo. 19:18 Tue Jan 26 i will soon. 22:39 Tue Jan 26 id say campioncloud or something like that. 23:56 Tue Jan 26 um okay, but honestly, you're an apprentice, and i don't think they have the ability to do that kind of stuff??? 21:15, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Yo Hey dude, did you still want me to show you how I do chararts/or whatever you asked? 21:19 Wed Jan 27 thats fine. 03:58 Thu Jan 28 cries Crues bc i was planning on making George and Alex later today . Also ok that works 19:39, 01/28/2016 thank u so much for them and sure, one kit a litter sounds good. I'm thinking they should just have two so we each get one. u need to watch more like each season is so good 22:51, 01/28/2016 Just wondering - any specific cats that Isla is accusing Rache of killing? If so, I'd like to know so I could add them to his page. Thanks! c: 22:55, January 28, 2016 (UTC) also could you refresh me on the whole snakestrike plot? i kind of forget it x.x 23:08, January 28, 2016 (UTC) yess that works!! how far are you btw 23:22, 01/28/2016 ohhh okay, thanks. i was planning for eclipseshade to kill him, but either way works. and cool, i'll reply rn! 23:23, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply man, I've been too busy. Anyway, my computer is experiencing problems so I doubt I can. ~ Fox ☁️ I Swear I Lived ☁️ 05:23, January 29, 2016 (UTC) can't, i'm going out excercising soon. maybe later. 16:05, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure. I was also going to ask if you had a she-cat in mind for him? He's a complete rebel, so it most likely is to be a cat from a diff Clan. 16:38, January 30, 2016 (UTC) sure, but like i said a lil bit ago, i gtg soon. 16:41, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Adoptions Hey Bright! Could you check in with a staff member before you start declaring users to be "inactive" and taking their cats? Sometimes the users in question have real-life situations that we're aware of, and may not have been announced to the general public, so it's best to go through the adoption process instead of just claiming characters. 05:23, February 1, 2016 (UTC) wait there's an attack going on??? what?? 21:39, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Just say it happened. 20:31, February 2, 2016 (UTC) er, my neck really hurts so i'll be getting off soon 21:14, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Sure, we can do that for the little time I'm on. 21:19, February 3, 2016 (UTC) We can do a join.me, but I'll probably shut it down without a warning. https://join.me/212-971-656 21:24, February 3, 2016 (UTC) You can go ahead and remove Cinderkit, I'm too busy for a new cat right now :( sorry [: Raven :] 02:50, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Join.me? 16:26, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'll host. 16:29, February 9, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/938-738-056 16:30, February 9, 2016 (UTC) she's never going to like him, so sorry, it's going to be a no. 22:25, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Blanks No, I'd prefer to keep those blanks here, and no, but I'm sure if you ask around you'll find someone! 01:14, February 12, 2016 (UTC) On a side note, if you are adopting characters who have been previously killed, please do not retcon their deaths. Grape's death is critical to Mey-Rin's plot, and adding family members, such as more litters, to characters that have been long-deceased throws off other users. If you get permission from those who own the other family members, and everyone says it's okay, then you may, but otherwise you must refrain. 01:28, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey Mink, can you join chat for a moment? 01:39 Fri Feb 12 still makes little sense, but ok. 03:06, February 12, 2016 (UTC) sorry, but i don't plan on owning many more SprC cats, i've still got to add Hunting and Sappho's litter to the mix. 21:18, February 16, 2016 (UTC) no, i'm owning all of them, sorry. 21:19, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Advertising Under the Rules of the Wiki, we don't allow the advertising of wikis. Your blog will be deleted, so do not do this again. As a reminder, you can read the rules to see what is okay or not, so then you would know whether it's fine or not as all the rules are there. Please do this instead of test whether what you are doing is fine. 00:29 Wed Feb 17 yo ----DOVE -use your glutes 17:35, February 18, 2016 (UTC) i did i replied to it ---DOVE -use your glutes 17:39, February 18, 2016 (UTC) re I'm doing well. My activity is at an all time low due to school, since it's my last year :/ 00:21, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Kits Okay so, would the kitties all be the same age, or would it be mixed up a bit? 15:13, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Chararts where do I get the character blanks to be filled in? Please reply on my wall, Falcon 49 (talk) 19:49, February 21, 2016 (UTC)Falcon Re:Kestrelkit Sorry for taking so long to respond! And yes, of course, you can have Kestrelkit :) Tip those scales!kawaii<3 18:07, February 27, 2016 (UTC) http://prntscr.com/a918si .-. 16:12, February 28, 2016 (UTC) re: :Their kits would be all brown tabbies (black-based) and they would likely carry the point gene as well. They'd all probs be shorthaired too, since its a dominant gene. But if their father is longhaired, they can carry that gene as well. 04:33 Fri Mar 4 2016 re: i might consider it 16:35 Mon Mar 7 re: Yeah, I'll post in it now.Meerkatpaw (talk) 22:48, March 11, 2016 (UTC) I'd rather you not, I'm thinking I might redo it eventually, since she's a simple white cat rather than some complicated tabby. Silverstar 16:29, March 24, 2016 (UTC) It's the same for her...I'd rather just do my own chararts for now, if I want you or anyone else to do them, I'll request. Silverstar 16:34, March 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: Okay, I'll keep that in mind. I don't know if I want a kit yet, but I'll let you know if I do want one.Meerkatpaw (talk) 22:03, March 24, 2016 (UTC) re: So sorry for not relying to your other message, it's been a hectic month and my activity's been dead. I'm cool with them being friends. Sure; Raine was never mine to begin with. 09:21, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Er, sure. 16:16, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Want to roleplay? It's been quite awhile, so. Join.me as well, maybe? 16:31, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I'd love one. Does Fallenkit - Fallenleaf sound alright? 18:18, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Alright. What about Birdsong? 18:25, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Loachclaw?? 18:29, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I'll get to it later. 19:01, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Check yo Skype XD 13:27, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Uh...why? 14:19, March 29, 2016 (UTC) sure I guess, but I can't stay long 14:23, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Alright just put him on that list on my charart page so I remember later on about it. I can post in a bit once I finish stuff off on here. 15:59 Tue Mar 29 So what did you want me to post in wc? 16:03 Tue Mar 29 alright ill do it real fast in both since ive got to go in a few minutes. 16:07 Tue Mar 29 What? 15:08, March 30, 2016 (UTC) holy shit mink you must tell me how you made sloeface's charr o.o 20:01, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: I can't do a join me at the moment, I'm at the store 16:34, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Mink, Hickory and Minnow have a close relationship. Not only did it say so on their pages, but on the pages of others and on the roleplay multiple times, and you cannot go back on the archives and change everything. Please change hers to match that. Silverstar 13:45, April 1, 2016 (UTC) sure link me 13:50, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but as I say to almost everyone who doesn't own the other parent, I don't give out my kits, especially kits Flaringflame or Burningflame (who isn't going to have kits now, since Crane left, she'll be way too upset to be a mother again). Silverstar 17:15, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Just letting you know, Hya isn't on Wikia anymore, nor is she on most any social media. 19:58, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Hey! We haven't talked in ages. I just popped in to ask when do you think Palefang's litter will be born? White Lightning Attack! (talk) 22:47, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I have nothing to do with Raven, but Storm and Crystal will only have one litter, and Agate and Saber will have kits. Silverstar 23:13, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Just two Crystalfrost kits. And yeah, will do. Silverstar 23:32, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'll be taking one too. Mine will be a chocolate tabby or a lilac tabby, if Crystal carries the dilute gene as well. Silverstar 23:40, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Pointed cats would require Stormfrost to be a carrier of the pointed gene, which he is not. Because he is not a realistic cat, I'm considering his genes as Bb/Dd/Tt. Silverstar 23:51, April 17, 2016 (UTC) http://www.fanciers.com/other-faqs/color-genetics.html http://cfa.org/breeders/catcolorsgenetics/basicfelinegenetics.aspx Silverstar 23:56, April 17, 2016 (UTC) It'll depend on Crystal's genetics, lime of she carries the dilution gene, etc. I'll have tho look things over again as well, I was doing things quickly last night, and I might just consider Storm a summer tabby genetics-wise. Either way, I believe black kittens are definitely a possibility. Silverstar 00:17, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Yes and no, but not atm. Why? 19:56, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. Sorry for the super late reply, my internet was out town-wide for the longest time, and now I've a tournament, so probably won't be on until late tomorrow. Silverstar 10:58, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Dang that sucks, I kinda like that plot. But alright, whatever you want. 19:55, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Btw, I just made a group of my own if you'd like to join. 20:08, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Not right now. Sorry, its my gcses, I'm freaking out and if anything I'm thinking about leaving the wiki. I'll see how I feel after my exams. 16:47, April 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'll have to see how I feel. 17:01, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Yes yes yess Mink !!! I finally got all of PS! 19:57, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sorry, I'd rather not. sure, they can have a total of two litters or more, but i'm likely to just own one kit. I'll have Galekit, he/she will control winds and be some weird pale gray tabby. Silverstar 00:53, June 27, 2016 (UTC) I've a job now, I'm not interested in joining anything. And we asked you to please stop advertising there. Silverstar 22:58, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: No, sorry. I have a busy schedule, too busy for another wiki. 18:38, July 3, 2016 (UTC) I'm limiting to one per user so far, so we'll go with Berryflower. Silverstar 15:46, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sure, yes to both :) 15:49, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Probably tomorrow, since I've only got training for work. Silverstar 02:32, July 6, 2016 (UTC) can you tell me a few other rp wikis? .TennKitty. (talk) 00:20, August 5, 2016 (UTC)